Big Smoke saves Sayori
by Big Boy Writer
Summary: OOOOOOH my dog! Whassup! I got a nice story for you today! It's about the time Big Smoke Saved Sayori! So sit down, eat your number 9, and get ready to read!


Grove Street. All good in the hood G!

...Translation, it was a nice day in Grove Street.

CJ, Sweet and Ryder were smoking a blunt on CJs porch. They were gonna wait for Big Smoke, but his fat ass was taking to long.

"Man, Big Smoke don't know what he's missin out on!"

Sweet had scored some good shit.

"Damn Sweet! CJs already fucked up!"

They both laughed at CJ as he was slipping into a new world. However, their laughing was cut off by the sound of Big Smokes Blue Glendale pulling up. As they turned to watch, CJ started to disappear. He quite literally slipped into a new world.

"I told your ass Big Smoke would show up Ryder."

"Man, how was I-"

Ryder cut himself off when he noticed that Big Smoke was crying.

"What the hell is goin on with you Smoke?"

Big Smoke finally looked up at them.

"Sayori is gonna kill herself!"

Sweet and Ryder exchanged looks of confusion.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

Big Smoke suddenly peed his pants, and ran away. Sweet and Ryder couldn't rap their heads around the situation.

"What the Hell just happened?"

"I don't know Ryder. What do you think his wide ass is up to Carl?"

They looked to CJ for potential answers, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Same old CJ… Busta!"

…

Big Smoke had managed to make it home. Though, he had also attracted the attention of every random civilian he came by, but this didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was Sayori.

"Why?! Why Sayori?! Whhhhyyyyy?!"

Big Smoke continued to cry, and cry, and cry some more. But in his crying, he had an idea. One so stupid, that it just had to work.

Big Smoke grabbed an HDMI cable and shoved one end up his ass. It hurt, but he didnt care. The moment he put the other end in his computer, an electrical shock knocked him out.

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in his house. It had actually worked. He was right outside of Sayoris house.

"Don't worry Sayori! Big Smoke's comin!"

Big Smoke rushed inside as fast as he could. Just in time. Sayori was in the process of hanging herself.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Big Smoke thought fast, and grabbed a pair of scissors to cut Sayori free. He managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. She was almost pale.

"Don't worry Sayori, Big Smoke is here!"

Sayori took some time to fully recover, but she didn't sustain any serious injury. Her eyes finally opened, and she got to see her savior.

"W-who are you?"

Big Smoke gave a proud smile.

"I'm Big Smoke."

Sayori recognise his name.

"But thats'…"

It took a moment for Sayori to process the sudden information.

"Are you the one we have been talking to this whole time?"

"Ya Sayori. You, Yuri, Natsuki, and Moni-"

"NO NO NO DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

Sayori suddenly broke down in tears and tried to cover her face with her hands.

"What's wrong Sayori?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Big Smoke wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something.

"Here Sayori, have a Number 9."

Big Smoke put the Number 9 up to her face. She sniffed it a few times, and then ate the whole thing in one bite.

"Thanks Big Smoke! I feel a little better now!"

With things under control, Big Smoke could finally find out what was going on.

"What's wrong Sayori? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Sayori's weak smile vanished.

"M-Monika…"

"Monika?"

It took a moment for him to process what she meant by this. But when he figured it out, he was pissed.

"MONIKA PUSHED YOU TO SUICIDE!?"

Sayori didn't respond, but her face told him everything he needed to know.

"THAT BITCH WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

…

At the high school, Monika was having an especially happy day. With Sayori out of the way, Big Smoke was all hers. Though, she wasn't sure where Big Smoke was.

"Alright girls, we can start sharing poems as soon as Big Smoke gets here."

"What? Shouldn't we wait for Sayori to?"

"Ha ha, oh Natsuki…"

Natsuki and Yuri were more than confused now. They were about to question what the fuck she meant by that, but then the class door slammed open. At that door was Big Smoke, and in his hands was a baseball bat. Sayori was standing right behind him.

"YOU PICKED THE WRONG WAIFU FOOL!"

With no haste, Big Smoke ran at Monika. It was clear that he had intent to hurt her.

"N-No don't hurt me! Ple-" *WHACK*

With one whack to the side of her head, Monika was out cold. Her seemingly lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. Big Smoke contemplated hitting her again but it didn't seem worth it.

Yuri and Natsuki were quite shocked by what had just happened. They wanted to say something but they feared that he would hit them to. They didn't dare to move for the same reason.

Sayori walked up to Big Smoke with a big smile on her face. Big Smoke looked at her with a similar smile.

"Thanks Big Smoke!"

"No problem baby."

The two hug, and Big Smoke walked out. Sayori happily made her way up to Yuri and Natsuki. They were still in shock.

"Lets exchange poems!"

…

Outside of the school, Big Smoke couldn't help but feel proud of himself. If it wasn't for him, Sayori would be dead. Though, this train of thought was interrupted by his rumbling stomach.

"Oh man, I'm hungry!"

It was finally time for Big Smoke to leave. His belly was beggin for a number 9, and he was ready to oblige. Just as he was about to leave the game though, he heard a very familiar voice.

"BIG SMOKE!"

Big Smoke looked back to see a very unexpected face running at him.

"CJ? OOOOOOH my dog! Whassup!"

"BIG SMOKE WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!? I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT HERE!"

"Stay calm CJ stay calm. You gotta eat to keep your strength up. Come with me. "

Big Smoke quickly grabbed onto CJs hand and farted as hard as he could. Next thing CJ knew, they were in Big Smoke's house. CJ frantically looked around the place, not really knowing what was real anymore.

"Now let's go get my car. Then, we can eat!"

CJ wanted to question Big Smoke on what the fuck had just happened, but he decided against it. He was still quite high and craving some Cluckin Bell.

"Alright Big Smoke. Where's your car at?"

"Grove Street baby."

The two walked out, ready to eat. Big Smoke's mind was clear. Thanks to him, Sayori was finally free from Monika.


End file.
